


shot me out of the sky

by Mondegreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>samlicker81</strong>: charlie are you the anon in my askbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	shot me out of the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/gifts).



> for tumblr user sour-idealist, for the meme prompt "the one where charlie flirts with becky via au prompt memes". originally posted july 2012. title from one direction.

Everyone knows that drabble memes are an infallible cure for writer's block. Becky is sick to death of rereading the same paragraph of her big bang over and over, so she caves and reblogs the one that's been all over her dash today.

Within ten minutes, her ask is full of prompts that are... actually not really prompts at all, and are, instead, rpf notfic:

> Anonymous asked you:  
>   
>  the au where we meet at sdcc when i accidentally run into you and send your bags flying and help you pick them up and our hands touch romcom style. you tell me i make a really good mara jade and ask how i got my wig to look so good. thanks, i say, and tell you it's natural.

Becky has been a denizen of the internet for over half her life, and her anon identity hunches are rarely if ever wrong.

Charlie's not on AIM, but she spends half her time being invisible anyway, so Becky's learned to take that with a grain of salt. She pretends not to notice her heartbeat speeding up as she types. 

 **samlicker81** : charlie are you the anon in my askbox  
 **samlicker81** : ?

 Charlie doesn't respond. Becky feels like the butterflies in her stomach are staging a coup, but she takes a deep breath and tells herself to relax. Charlie's probably busy, or gaming, or... something.

A minute later, her AIM window flashes.  
  
 **hforhermione** : why?  
 **samlicker81** : someone's hitting on me  
 **samlicker81** : it's actually kind of really cute  
 **samlicker81** : and also you kind of gave yourself away with the natural ginger thing

Charlie's quiet for another minute.

 **hforhermione** : if i was, would you freak out? 

Oh.

 **samlicker81** : no   
 **samlicker81** : actually i'd probably ask you if you were busy on friday??  
 **hforhermione** : cool. cool cool cool. :)


End file.
